


Raise your Glass

by envyfangirl



Series: Slash_100 challenge [11]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Morning After, Why me?, courting in the kitchen, this was not in the job description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/envyfangirl/pseuds/envyfangirl
Summary: Lula get a little drunk and Daniel has to do something about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This will be 100 fics starring J. Daniel Atlas and paired with various others.
> 
> Written for the Slash_100 challenge  
> Prompt #40. Drink.

After another successful show, the Horsemen had a party. They felt they rightfully earned it. There was a lot of alcohol involved.  
  
All of the Horsemen were having a good time. Daniel, however, seemed to be the only person to be able to do so without alcohol. Merritt was swaying heavily on the spot, Jack was throwing cards at targets and actually missing them for once, and Lula…  
  
Lula was far gone. She laughed the loudest, her cheeks were the reddest, and she swayed like mad — even seated. Daniel’s gaze kept returning to the newest Horsemen. An easy target for any man.  
  
Finally, when Daniel’s count of Lula’s drinks reached six, he moved over. He weaved his way through the crowd. He picked out Lula’s voice in the racket around him.  
  
“Lula,” he started, but Lula interrupted before he could say more.  
  
“Danny,” she giggled. “Come. Have a drink.”  
  
He ignored the proffered bottle. “Lula, don’t you think you’ve had enough?” Daniel asked as he saw her reach for another drink for herself.  
  
“I can take care perfectly of m’self.” Even as she gestured, half of her drink spilled onto the space between them.  
  
“Okay, Lula. That’s enough.” He plucked the drink from her fingers and set it on the table. “Come on, I’m taking you to bed.” He pulled her up by her arm.  
  
Lula fell back down on the couch and giggled like mad.  
  
Daniel let out a deep sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose. This was already too vexing for words.  
  
“Come  _on_ , Lula.” He yanked her up again and this time, she stayed standing, though she was swaying dangerously. Her hands found their way to his shoulders, helping her keep her balance.  
  
“You’re not going to throw up, right?”  
  
Lula shook her head slowly. Daniel sighed in relief. One less thing to worry about.  
  
Daniel put his arm around her waist as she slung an arm over his shoulders. They started walking, or more accurately, Daniel started walking and Lula kind of dragged beside him. He couldn’t believe he put up with this. By choice! Moving through the crowds with a not-so-helpful Lula proved arduous, but through a stroke of luck, Daniel found a passage toward the door.  
  
The only thing left when they reached the door was collect their coats. Daniel placed Lula on an empty beer crate, with specific instructions to “Stay,” and “Don’t move,” while he extracted their coats from the heap that had formed underneath the coat rack. He managed to weasel Lula into her coat, without any help from her at all, and quickly pulled on his own coat.  
  
Once they were on the move again, Daniel realised a problem; he didn’t know where Lula lived. Ergo making it impossible to take her there.  
  
“Lula, where do you live?” he asked. She didn’t seem to hear. He shook her a little, careful not to dislodge her head. “Lula, which way do we go?”  
  
She lifted her head and looked around her. With some difficulty, she raised her arm and waved it around. “That way,” she declared.  
  
Daniel frowned. “Which way? Lula, do you even know where your apartment is?”  
  
“Of course I do.” She looked around her, her feet tripping over each other, making it harder for Daniel to drag her along. “It’s… that way.” She pointed in the opposite direction as she did moments before.  
  
Daniel groaned.  
  
“Alright, fine, fine. I’ll take you to my place.”  
  
Lula whooped. Then she started laughing and almost tumbled forward. He was seriously considering hailing a cab.

 

  
~—~—~

  
Daniel pushed his door open and led Lula through the doorway. Her eyes were all droopy. She was more asleep than awake at this point. He guided her to his bedroom.  
  
“Okay, Lula. Last stop.”  
  
He removed Lula’s arm from his neck and gently lowered her onto the bed. When her body touched the bed, she moaned, immediately burying her face in the pillow. She curled up on her side.  
  
Daniel busied himself with untying her shoes and setting them aside. He gripped her ankle when he slipped each shoe off, his fingers touching slivers of exposed skin. He managed to get her coat off and put it next to her shoes for now.  
  
He observed her for a moment from his crouch on the floor. She was already asleep, her breathing slow, her eyelashes fluttering softly. Daniel couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face. He pushed a strand of hair away from her forehead and behind her ear. He moved her around a bit until she lay in the middle of the bed. He moved her under the sheets and tucked her in. Then he picked up Lula’s shoes and coat and left the room.  
  
Daniel grabbed a blanket from his closet which he mainly used during the winter months and moved to the couch. He stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt. He made himself a little nest and tucked himself in, his head cushioned on the arm rest, his toes touching the other armrest. He wriggled around a little to get comfortable. Then he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him.

 

  
~—~—~

  
Lula woke up with a groan. She twisted around, trying to fall back asleep and ignoring the hangover that crept up on her. It worked for about a minute. Then the full weight of her hangover crashed down on her, and no matter how hard she tried to chase after sleep, she was awake.  
  
She lifted her head and looked around with heavy-lidded eyes. This didn’t look like her apartment. Nor like the Eye HQ. Where the hell was she? All she remembered was having a few drinks at the bar, then nothing…  
  
She opened her eyes in an instant. She threw the sheets off her, and to her relief she was still completely dressed. So nothing inappropriate happened. She slipped her legs out of bed and onto the cold floor. She tiptoed out of the bedroom and peered into the rest of the apartment. It definitely wasn’t hers. Her eyes scanned the room. Then she spotted a mop of dark hair sticking out on the couch.  
  
As she moved in closer, she started to recognise him. Standing next to him, she was sure. That was Danny, all right. She tilted her head as she looked at him. He looked so different when he was asleep. His face was softer. His arm dangled over the couch, his fingertips barely missing the ground. She kneeled in front of him. He actually looked rather handsome. He was growing his hair longer as well. It was now as long as Jack’s, and he had no intention of cutting it.  
  
She reached out a finger and traced it over Danny’s nose. His nose scrunched up. Lula chuckled. She ran her fingernail along Danny’s cheek, over his chin, and back up along his other cheek. Danny let out a groan and rolled over, effectively turning his back on Lula.  
  
Lula laughed, before she cradled her head. Not smart.  
  
She sat down on her legs. She needed sustenance. Food. Water. Bacon… Which meant Danny had to wake up. She could go prowling in his apartment, but it would probably be quicker if she had Danny make it.  
  
She tapped on Danny’s shoulder. No response. She tapped harder. He groaned. He turned back around and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Lula smiled at him. She ignored the throbbing of her head. “Hey, sleepyhead.”  
  
It appeared to be too early for Danny to snort and roll his eyes, but he did manage an annoyed glare.  
  
“How are we this morning?”  
  
Danny stretched and pushed himself up on his elbow. “Better than you, I imagine. How’s your head?”  
  
Lula smiled again, though a bit more strained. “It’s fine.”  
  
Danny raised an eyebrow, disbelieving. He pushed himself completely upright. “Do me a favour.” He ran a hand through his ever-lengthening hair. “Don’t ever get that drunk again. You’re too heavy for me to haul around.”  
  
That caught Lula’s attention. “What happened yesterday?”  
  
Danny got up with a pointed glare at her. “ _You_  got completely wasted and  _I_  dragged you all the way to my apartment. Without any help from you, might I add. Honestly, for someone who looks so light, you’re surprisingly heavy.” He padded his way to the kitchen.  
  
Lula flopped herself onto the couch and made herself comfortable. “Is this is how your treat all your conquests? With insults?”  
  
Danny snorted. Apparently, he was a morning person. “Oh, please. You’re hardly a conquest. I prefer those conscious and participating.” She heard lots of noises coming from pots and pans clanging together.  
  
She fluttered her eyelashes at him. “So, you’d never take advantage of a girl like me?”  
  
His answer was instantaneous. “Of course not! What kind of man do you think I am? Do you want something to eat before I kick you out?”  
  
“Ohh… yes, please.” She closed her eyes as she dreamed of eggs and toast and bacon. She almost started drooling.  
  
“Lula, get in here. You need some fluids in you.”  
  
Lula leaned against the doorpost that separated the kitchen from the living room. “Is that your way of saying I’m conscious and participating?”  
  
Danny had a second of confusion cross his face, before he scowled. “That is not what I meant.” He gestured with a spatula toward a cupboard. “Glasses are in there. Have some water, or some juice. Fridge is over there.”  
  
“It’s a good thing I know you’re always this charming. Otherwise I might have assumed you thought I was a bad lay.”  
  
“Lula, I swear, if you don’t stop—“  
  
Lula laughed and pecked his cheek, silencing him. He turned to her, surprised. “What’s that for?”  
  
“For cooking me breakfast.” She got a mischievous glint in her eyes. With one hand on his jaw, she leaned in once more, slowly enough so that he could move away if he wanted to. When he didn’t, she kissed him again, this time on his lips. She could feel Danny respond to her. She pulled away enough to look into his eyes. “And that’s for being my hero in shining cotton.”  
  
She left the kitchen with her glass of juice accompanied by Danny’s snort.

 


End file.
